Stair Sex
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: just a nick jonas oneshot : enjoy!


**Stair sex**  
[Katie & Nick]

She was laying out on her back deck on a warm summer day. Being home alone, with the ninety degree weather wasn't so bad when you were a teenager with all the time in the world. What was frustrating her though was the fact that her new neighbor was outside strolling around the yard shirtless. Sounds harmless enough, however this new addition to her neighborhood was around her age, and seriously good looking. They hadn't talked to each other yet; he had just moved in last week, but the boy was damn fine, and she couldn't help but to find herself gazing in his direction whenever she saw him around.

Her backyard conveniently faced the back of his house as well, and the boy was always outside; because of the recent weather changes, he was often lacking some crucial pieces of clothing. Katie of course didn't mind, because it was only obstructing her view, but she did find her self frustrated with how gorgeous he was. She found herself wanting to grab him and pull him into her bedroom whenever she caught a glance of the perfection she so often witnessed.

She decided to turn on her stomach on her lounge chair, attempting to ignore the seriously attractive boy in front of her. After a few minutes of lying down however, she heard footsteps on her deck. "I'm Nick, meet me inside in thirty seconds." He demanded, but it didn't seem like he was being rude, it just seemed hot.

Katie just sat there in disbelief for a few seconds, but unable to resist she rose from her lounge chair, slid open the glass door, and made her way into her house. She didn't make it far though because standing just inside the door at the foot of her stair case was Nick.

"What the hell?" was all that came her of her mouth, as she walked up to her intruder, not really sure what he was doing in her house.

Before she could say anything else though nick shoved her against the nearby wall and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, making it hard for her to speak. He had an arm on either side of her, and as he pulled away he simply stated, "You're Katie, I'm Nick, and I'm obviously new." He grinned at her before continuing, "I just thought I should come over and properly introduce myself since, we're now neighbors." He explained.

The position he was holding her in caused a surge of hormones to rush through her body, and Katie found that she was barley capable of forming words. "Fine by me." Was all she said, as she reconnected their lips, running her hands through his dark curls.

Suddenly, Nick swiftly pulled off her shirt in one quick motion, and reconnected their lips. Katie proceeded to grab at the hem of his shorts, impatient to reveal the rest of his toned body. Nick quickly pulled off her bra, revealing her breasts and leaving them both fully topless. He then pulled her off the wall and pushed her gently down onto the stairs, climbing on top and reconnecting their lips. He pulled off her shorts and underwear in one more swift motion leaving her completely naked, and began to take in the sight.

Katie then pulled down Nick's plaid shorts completely, leaving him in only his boxers. Nick began to massage her nipple, causing her to become even more aroused then she already was. Moaning into him, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She reached for the hem of his boxers and pulled them completely off, exposing his length. He was completely erect, and she needed to have him inside her. She couldn't wait much longer.

She grabbed his length in her hand and began to stroke him, causing him to moan in pleasure, "Oh shit!" He yelled. He was groping at her breasts in his hand as she stroked his sensitive member.

"I can't take it anymore, fuck me Nick." She moaned, as soon as she stopped stroking him. "Fuck me so hard." She demanded.

Nick complied, and aligning himself up with her, he slowly began to push inside of her. After barley a moment to adjust he began to pull out and push back in.

"Oh fuck Nick!" She yelled, feeling the pleasure already. He began thrusting harder, and faster, and moaned in reply, "Fuck, you feel so good!" He was now thrusting hard, and Katie was grabbing onto the railing on both sides of the stairs, as he pounded into her.

Nick was pounding her into the staircase, supporting himself with both arms. Both Nick and Katie were experiencing indescribable pleasure, and neither wanted the feeling to end.

"Fuck me harder, Nick." She demanded, and he complied. He proceeded to push into her deeper and faster with more force than before, hitting her spot every time now.

"Ah, I'm so close!" She informed him, with an exasperated voice. With a few more thrusts, she was sent over the edge in extreme ecstasy, and was followed by nick, moaning as he came.

Both lying on the stairs breathing heavily, they both knew they had never experienced anything so good before in their lives. Nick climbed off of Katie, after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, and pulled his shorts back on. "We'll be seeing each other Katie," was all he said before giving her a quick smirk and heading back out the door.

**a short oneshot written for katie, who really wanted me to write some stair sex, and wanted to be involved in it with nick. Any thoughts? (:**


End file.
